


To See With Eyes Unclouded [Traducción]

by EDemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Princess Mononoke Fusion, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Frottage, M/M, Past Character Death, Spanish Translation, Wolf!Boyd, fox!kira, wolf!Erica
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDemon/pseuds/EDemon
Summary: Maldito por un dios moribundo, Derek busca la ayuda de la gran loba Satomi. Ella revoca la maldición con una mordida, pero Derek jamás puede dejar el bosque, para que no vuelva la maldición.Siendo parte de la pequeña manada de Satomi, Derek se encuentra aprendiendo más sobre el bosque y sosteniendo una relación antagónica con Stiles, el único hijo humano de Satomi.Pero la oscuridad invade sus fronteras mientras los humanos de Irontown se adentran en el bosque en busca de hierro, y la mala sangre entre los lobos y los humanos amenaza con romper el punto de no retorno.Y Derek puede ser el único capaz de sacarlos del borde.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To See With Eyes Unclouded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599945) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Los cascos golpeaban el suelo, llenando el aire nocturno. El viento azotó, frío y cortante, y Derek presionó su cara contra el hombro de Laura para protegerla.

Su brazo derecho palpitaba y la piel se movía bajo su mano, bombeando grotescamente bajo la manga de su camisa. La rabia ennegreció su mente, la ira por haber sido maldecido así, el abrumador deseo de vengarse inundando cada centímetro de él.

Derek se forzó a respirar, a recordar que ellas eran sus hermanas. Esta maldición las afectó también. El no iba a ceder ante esta. El podría luchar contra esto. El pelearía contra esto.

Apretó su agarre en su brazo maldito, y el extraño bulto finalmente se calmó. Por ahora, al menos.

Sus alces rojos atravesaron el suelo hacia el gran bosque, y aunque no podía ver su rostro, Derek podía sentir la tensión en los hombros de Laura, en la forma en que su respiración era corta y superficial.

Después de una eternidad, llegaron a un afloramiento rocoso cerca del borde del bosque, acechando alto y oscuro y extraño sobre ellos. Laura desmontó primero y caminó a zancadas hacia los árboles, pero Cora se quedó atrás para ayudar a Derek a bajarse del alce.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —preguntó, su voz tensa.

Derek trató de sonreír. Probablemente no tan tranquilizador como esperaba que fuera— Estoy bien. Lo prometo.

Cora sonrió trémulamente— Eres un terrible mentiroso.

En frente de ellos, Laura extendió sus brazos ante el bosque y elevó su voz— ¡Gran diosa de los lobos, Satomi! Soy Laura, hija de Talia, hija de Anna, hija de Julia, de la tribu Montaña Roja. ¡Y vengo a ti para pedir por tu ayuda!

El viento silbó a través de los árboles, pero por lo que Derek podía decir, nadie respondió. El gran bosque no dio reacción alguna aparte del silbido de algunos pájaros.

Su brazo palpitó de nuevo, un dolor agudo esta vez, y Derek gruñó.

Cora envolvió su brazo alrededor de él, dándole apoyo— Está bien, Derek. Ella vendrá. Ella siempre vino cuando madre necesitaba ayuda. Ella vendrá ahora.

No había nada que podría decir en respuesta, así que descansó su cabeza sobre la de su hermana pequeña— ¡Satomi! —gritó nuevamente Laura, y de nuevo no pasó nada.

Ella no iba a venir. Derek tragó el miedo y la decepción apretando su garganta. Si ella no viene, ellos encontrarían otra manera. Siempre lo hacían.

Y si la solución era su propia muerte, bueno, Derek le daría la bienvenida. Si significa el proteger a sus hermanas, él le daría la bienvenida a lo que sea.

— ¡Busco a Satomi, gran diosa de los lobos! ¡En honor al antiguo lazo de nuestras familias, te ruego que escuches mi llamada! —llamó Laura de nuevo, su voz rompiéndose en las últimas palabras.

Derek se recargó en Cora y fijó sus ojos en el oscuro y silencioso bosque que se extendía ante ellos. Escuchó por un aullido, el susurro de las hojas, cualquier cosa que pudiera indicarle que la diosa les respondería, pero el bosque se mantuvo callado e impasivo.

Ella en verdad no vendría. Los abandonaría–le abandonaría–cuando ellos más la necesitaban.

_¡Asquerosa y arrogante perra! Y te llamas a ti misma diosa._

El palpitar constante en su brazo se retorció, mil agujas se clavaron en su piel, y Derek gritó.

Instantáneamente, Laura estaba a su lado, y ella y Cora le ayudaron a sentarse en una de las rocas. Laura removió el odre con agua de la silla de su alce y arremangó la manga de Derek, vertiéndola sobre las líneas negras que se enrollaban alrededor de su brazo.

No calmó el dolor por completo, pero lo alivió, y disminuyó la voz llena de rabia de su cabeza.

—Gracias— dijo Derek cuando pudo hablar de nuevo.

Los pálidos ojos de Laura brillaron con lágrimas y determinación, y se golpeó su cara— Está bien. No la necesitamos. Volveremos al pueblo–

Derek sacudió la cabeza— No podemos. Ellos… Sabes que me dispararán a la vista

— ¡No pueden! —exclamó Cora— Fuiste herido salvándonos, salvándolos. ¡No pueden echarte por ello!

Se desenrolló su manga y sacó una cuerda para atar mejor la tela— Si fuera por alguien más, estaríamos haciendo lo mismo. Ustedes dos regresen, estaré bien aquí.

— _No_ — Laura sacudió su cabeza ferozmente— No te estamos dejando.

—Nuestro pueblo necesita sus sacerdotisas— argumentó Derek.

— ¡Y necesitan a su príncipe! —Laura respondió bruscamente— Prometí que cuidaría de ti, y lo haré.

—Prometimos que nos cuidaríamos los unos al otros— corrigió Cora, afianzando su agarre en el hombro de Derek— Y eso significa que no te estamos dejando.

—Bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

La nueva voz sonó como un trueno, como una avalancha, como si viniera del mismo corazón de la naturaleza.

Derek saltó a sus pies, sus hermanas a cada lado suyo. De pie sobre una de las rocas más cerca del bosque estaba el lobo blanco más grande que había visto, tan grande que fácilmente podría tragarse a cualquiera de ellos. Ella irradiaba poder, tanto que el aire estaba lleno de él, y Derek tenía la abrumadora necesidad de arrodillarse.

Laura se posicionó enfrente de él e hizo exactamente eso, inclinando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba— Satomi, gran diosa de los lobos, nos llenas de gracia con tu presencia.

Satomi saltó de la roca y aterrizó mucho más suavemente que un animal de su tamaño— Hijos de Talia, hija de Anna, hija de Julia, ¿qué te trae a mi bosque, invocando el vínculo de nuestras familias?

—Nuestro pueblo fue atacado por un dios que se volvió demente— dijo Laura— Una bala de metal la convirtió en un demonio, y en su ira, ella maldijo a nuestro hermano. Morirá si no hacemos algo.

La gigante cabeza de Satomi se balanceó de Laura a Derek, sus antiguos ojos fijándolo donde estaba parado— ¿Y deseas que lo cure?

— ¡Por favor! —Cora estalló.

Laura mandó una mirada feroz sobre su hombro, una mirada que significaba _mantente callada_ , y después volvió a Satomi— Nuestra madre habló muy bien de ti, de tu poder y misericordia. Por favor, si hay algo que puedas hacer para ayudar estaríamos en deuda.

Satomi levantó la cabeza y olfateó, y después su pesada mirada aterrizó en Derek una vez más— La maldición del hierro es potente. Mi propio poder es disminuido afuera de las fronteras del bosque, y los humanos en Irontown pasan los límites cada día.

Ella dijo humanos como si fuera una palabra repugnante, y Derek se estremeció ante su tono— ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? —preguntó.

Él hubiera jurado que Satomi sonrió— Ahora, no dije eso, cachorro humano— los rodeó una vez y luego se sentó en cuclillas frente a ellos una vez más— En honor a mi vínculo con tus antepasadas, puedo ofrecerte una porción de mi poder— ella chasqueó sus mandíbulas— Con la mordida.

Derek se puso rígido y sintió que Cora se acercaba más a él— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Si la mordida toma, entonces te convertirás en un lobo. La magia de mi clan mantendrá tu maldición a raya ... mientras estés dentro de los límites del bosque, es decir. Fuera del bosque, mi poder no será capaz de protegerte por mucho tiempo. Esa maldición es demasiado fuerte.

— ¿ _Si la mordida toma_? —preguntó Laura, su voz tensa.

—Sí— dijo Satomi— No todos los humanos son lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir a ella.

—Así que… —Derek pasó saliva antes de continuar— Muero por esta maldición, muero por tu mordida, o sobrevivo y nunca puedo dejar el bosque.

Satomi estaba sonriendo de nuevo— Exactamente. Eres rápido.

Involuntariamente, Derek apretó la capa de Cora en su puño. Dos opciones ante él, y la que está destinada a salvar su vida tiene igual posibilidad de terminarla. Esta no era una decisión que quisiera tomar.

Laura finalmente se levantó e inclinó su cabeza— ¿Podemos discutir su bondadosa oferta entre nosotros?

Satomi se encogió de hombros— Discutan todo lo que quieran, no soy la que tiene falta de tiempo.

Con eso, ella brincó de vuelta a una de las rocas y se recostó.

Laura sacudió su vestido y se volvió hacia Derek— Ya sabes lo que voy a decir.

Asintió.

—Pero podría _matarte_ — Cora susurró duramente.

— ¿Entonces preferirías que se desgastara en agonía? —Laura respondió mordaz.

— _Laura_ — dijo Derek secamente.

Ella cerró la boca, pero su mirada no era menos feroz— Tampoco me gustan las opciones, pero una vez dada, escogería el camino donde sé que vivirías.

— ¿Incluso si eso significa que no me vuelvas a ver? —preguntó Derek.

— ¡No! Podemos… todavía podemos visitar ¿No es así? —dijo Cora.

La boca de Laura se torció en la esquina, la insinuación de una sonrisa agridulce— Conoces las leyes, Cora, por arcaicas que sean— Ella se volvió hacia Derek— Si mueres, nunca te volveré a ver. Al menos de esta manera, sé que hay una posibilidad.

Y en serio, Derek no podía discutir eso. Si no hacía nada, él moriría pronto sin importar que. Si aceptaba la mordida y no tomaba, al menos la muerte sería más rápida y menos dolorosa.

Él trató de sonreír, pero era demasiado duro hacer que sus labios ser curveen de la manera en la que deberían— Entonces no hay mucha opción ¿verdad?

Cora presionó sus labios juntos, y luego lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo. Derek la abrazó de vuelta, y luego sintió que Laura envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ellos. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló, grabando ese momento en su memoria. No tenía idea si volvería a ver a sus hermanas después de esta noche.

Juntos se levantaron y caminaron hacia Satomi, quien posiblemente los escuchó venir, pero ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Derek tomó una respiración profunda para calmar sus nervios y estabilizar su voz antes de hablar— Acepto su oferta.

Satomi alzó su cabeza y luego saltó de la roca— Como desees, hijo de Talia— hizo un gesto hacia el bosque con su masiva cabeza— Ven, debemos hacer el ritual antes de la madrugada y debemos estar dentro de los confines del bosque cuando lo hagamos— miró a Cora y Laura— ¿Imagino que querrán venir también?

Laura asintió firmemente— Sólo hasta que sepamos si ha sido exitoso.

Derek vaciló. Estaba feliz de tener a sus hermanas con él, pero… —Necesitan estar en el pueblo para el amanecer.

Laura lo miró a los ojos con una mirada de acero— Nos quedaremos.

—Entonces dejen de pelear y vengan— dijo Satomi y empezó a andar hacia el bosque sin esperarlos.

El brazo de Derek palpitó más fuerte con cada paso que daba, el dolor haciendo que el sudor baje por su cuello y espalda. Se estremeció con cada ráfaga de frío viento que le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo y apretó el puño.

Pronto. Pronto esto terminaría, de una manera u otra.

Los árboles del bosque se extendían sobre sus cabezas, increíblemente antiguos, con troncos tan gruesos que Derek no estaba seguro de que los tres pudieran rodear uno y todavía poder tocar las manos. Tan pronto como pasaron bajo las ramas, el mundo se oscureció y el sonido cambió. El viento se calmó, y los suaves ruidos de la vida tomaron su lugar.

Algo se sacudió cerca de su cabeza, y Derek se sobresaltó al ver a una pequeña criatura blanca con una cabeza grande sentada en una rama, mirándolo con ojos negros y vacíos. Lentamente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y luego la volvió a colocar en posición vertical con un sonido de traqueteo.

 _Kodama_. Derek había oído hablar de tres espíritus del gran bosque por su madre, pero nunca había visto uno. Él realmente _estaba_ entrando en otro mundo.

Siguieron a Satomi a un claro con luz de luna, donde las ramas de los árboles eran delgadas lo suficiente para dejar que la luz brille a través de ellas.

— ¿Estás listo, hijo de Talia? —preguntó Satomi.

Derek asintió y apretó las manos de sus hermanas una vez más antes de dar un paso adelante— Lo estoy.

—Entonces quítate la camisa.

Lo hizo, desamarrando su brazo y haciendo una mueca ante la ráfaga de dolor. La enojada voz surgió en su mente, dura y cruel, y tuvo que luchar para no reaccionar a ella.

Antes de poder parpadear, Satomi estaba a su lado, su enorme cabeza bajo su brazo y grandes dientes clavándose en su costado. Lo liberó y estaba del otro lado del claro antes de que siquiera Derek pudiera sentir el dolor de la mordida.

Él maldijo y cayó de rodillas, olvidando completamente el dolor en su brazo mientras sentía que su costado estaba en _llamas_. Sus manos volaron hasta la herida en un vano esfuerzo por parar la sangre.

En un instante, Cora y Laura estuvieron a su lado, Laura moviendo sus manos y presionando su capa en su costado— Cora, aquí, has presión en ella— levantó su cabeza bruscamente para mirar ferozmente a Satomi— ¿Llamas a esto ritual?

Satomi ladeó su cabeza un lado— Dije que le mordería. Tu lenguaje no ha cambiado demasiado sobre los años, hija de Talia.

Derek sacudió la cabeza y esperó que eso le indicara a Laura que dejara el tema en paz— Está bien. Al menos mi brazo me duele menos.

Cora le dio una palmada en el hombro, pero captó la manera en la que sus labios temblaron hacia arriba en apenas una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tan pronto sabremos? —preguntó Laura.

—Quita la capa y mira.

Laura vaciló, pero Derek asintió. Si iba a estar condenado, le gustaría saber antes que sea tarde.

Cora y Laura quitaron la capa, la tela tirando de la piel debido a la pegajosa sangre y Derek silbó ante la sensibilidad de la herida. Pero esa sólo eso, sensibilidad. La sangre se había reducido a un goteo y las marcas más pequeñas de dientes han formado una costra y empezado a sanar.

Derek levantó su manda. La herida negra estaba reduciéndose también.

—Felicidades— dijo Satomi —Parece ser que el hijo de Talia es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir.

Derek dejó salir el aliento que no sabía que había retenido. No iba a morir.

Iba a, sin embargo, quedarse atrapado en el bosque.

Laura suspiró y se hundió contra él, diciendo nada, pero inhalando respiraciones temblorosas. Si Derek no supiera mejor, pensaría que estaba llorando.

Abrazó a sus hermanas y cerró los ojos, como si pudiera retener el momento que sabría que vendría.

—El amanecer se acerca— dijo Satomi, su voz rompiendo el silencio del bosque— Si deben regresar a su pueblo, deben irse pronto.

Laura asintió y se sentó, secándose los ojos. Sonrió temblorosamente a Derek— Vivirás— susurró— Y yo también.

Derek la arrastró en otro abrazo. No sabía que decir, excepto… —Te extrañaré.

Laura le dio un apretón y se levantó— Yo también te extrañaré.

Cora frotó su cara en su capa y se levantó de igual manera— Regresaremos. Te veremos de nuevo— dijo, su voz aguda con finalidad.

Derek se encontró sonriendo— Lo estaré esperando. Ahora deprisa. Tienen que regresar.

Cora y Laura le ayudaron a levantarse, y luego Cora buscó en su camisa y sacó una daga de cristal que siempre mantenía colgada de su cuello. Se la pasó por la cabeza y se la entregó a Derek— Ten.

Derek la tomó, incluso cuando estaba protestando— Cora, no puedo tomar tu daga, tu…

—Tómala— dijo, más insistente— Quiero que tengas algo con lo que recordarme. No… no quiero que te olvides.

Derek guardó la daga en su bolsillo y la arrastró junto a Laura en otro abrazo— ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de alguna de ustedes?

Se quedaron ahí un momento más, los tres juntos, una unidad inquebrantable, de la forma que han sido desde que sus padres murieron. La idea de estar más que unos días sin ver a sus hermanas era impensable. Pero ahora…

Laura aclaró su garganta y rompió el abrazo primero. Abrió su boca como si fuera a hablar, pero la cerró y sonrió a Derek en su lugar.

Entendió de todas formas.

Sin otra palabra, Laura tomó la mano de Cora y la guió fuera del claro y a través del bosque. Derek las miró irse, mirando fijamente a ellas tan lejos como pudo. Demasiado pronto, desaparecieron de su vista, engullidas por los árboles.

Sin embargo, siguió mirando, hasta que supo en la médula de sus huesos que ellas habían dejado la frontera del bosque. Pro primera vez en su vida, Derek se sintió terriblemente solo.

—Vamos, hijo de Talia— dijo Satomi detrás de él.

Con una última mirada sobre su hombro, Derek le dio la espalda a su vida pasada y la siguió hacia una nueva.


	2. Capítulo 2

En algún momento durante su viaje, el dolor de la mordedura se disparó repentinamente, haciendo que Derek se pusiera de rodillas. Con un resoplido molesto, Satomi lo arrojó sobre su espalda, y Derek se desmayó, rodeado por la suavidad de su pelaje.

Sólo era sensible en los fragmentos de tiempo. Parpadeó, y el bosque estaba gris con la luz del amanecer. Otro parpadeo, y él estaba mirando hacia arriba a los árboles, una niebla blanca que se agolpaba en el borde de su visión y el sonido del agua lamiendo cerca. Él parpadeó otra vez, y había una mujer con el cabello largo y oscuro, arrodillada sobre él, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro mientras ella le apartaba el cabello de la frente.

—Lo harás bien— murmuró.

Derek quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero su boca no abría y cayó dormido una vez más.

La siguiente ocasión en la que abrió sus ojos, estaba acostado en su espalda en una cama de pasto y una manta de piel animal sobre él. Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, la luz del sol los encandiló y Derek se cubrió la cara con el brazo. Los olores lo asaltaron, mil nuevos pidiendo su atención, tan potentes que le dolían la cabeza. Los sonidos eran igual de malos, arañazos y golpes y aullidos y aleteo y traqueteo, una cacofonía que rodeaba su cabeza y solo se hacía más fuerte con cada momento que pasaba.

Grandes dioses del bosque, no sabía que la mordida le traería este tipo de miseria. Al menos el dolor de su brazo había desaparecido.

Cubrió sus orejas y se volteó para enterrar su cara en el pasto, porque incluso cuando su olor era potente, seguía siendo un solo olor, ahogando a los demás. Trató de hacer lo mismo con su escucha, escogiendo un solo sonido para enfocarse, pero había demasiados, demasiados–

Algo le golpeó fuertemente en el costado— ¿Qué está mal contigo?

Derek se sacudió y aplastó a cualquier cosa– a quienquiera– que fuera. La voz era demasiado joven para ser de Satomi, y sonaba masculina, por lo que no era la mujer que había visto.

— ¿Todos los humanos suenan tan terribles cuando despiertan la primera vez? —la voz preguntó y después su dueño le dio con la punta del dedo de nuevo— No sé porque madre te dejó conmigo, no es como si yo supiera lo que sea sobre estúpidos humanos, Yo–

Derek alcanzó ciegamente y cerró su mano alrededor de una muñeca, parándola antes de ser molestado de nuevo.

La muñeca fue arrebatada de su agarre y Derek escuchó sonidos de pelea. Se sentó y lentamente abrió los ojos, dándoles oportunidad de ajustarse a la luz. Su dolor de cabeza disminuyó y su visión finalmente se aclaró lo suficiente para ver quien lo había molestado.

Un hombre joven con el pelo castaño desordenado se agachó en una roca cercana. Su cara estaba pintada con un triángulo largo y rojo debajo de cada ojo y uno más pequeño en el centro de su frente. Llevaba un collar de garras y un manto de pelaje blanco, y su piel pálida estaba desnuda al sol, a excepción de un taparrabos azul oscuro alrededor de sus caderas. 

Derek talló sus ojos para recordarse que no estaba viendo cosas. Él esperaba más lobos, no otro humano, y ciertamente no alguien que parecía sólo unos años menor a él, si acaso— ¿Quién eres?

El hombre ladeó su cabeza e hizo una cara— Stiles. Soy el que quedó atrapado cuidándote.

Derek frunció el ceño— No sabía que había otros humanos viviendo en el bosque.

—No los hay— dijo Stiles duramente— Excepto tú.

Derek fue sorprendido por su tono— Pero tú eres…

Stiles gruñó— Soy un _lobo_.

Derek no estaba seguro que decir al respecto.

Stiles metió la mano en una bolsa y sacó un trozo de carne seca. El olor de eso golpeó a Derek justo antes de que Stiles se lo tirara, y tuvo que luchar para atraparlo.

Stiles se acomodó de nuevo en la roca, luciendo satisfecho con sí mismo— Listo. Come.

Derek le fulminó con la mirada, pero su estómago escogió ese momento para recordarle que no había comido desde ayer temprano. Masticó el borde de la carne y frunció el ceño hacia arriba a los árboles. Era difícil decir donde estaba el sol a través de las ramas, pero Derek pensó que probablemente era medio día— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

—Dos días.

Derek se ahogó con la carne— ¿Dos _días_? ¿He estado dormido por dos días?

Stiles se balanceó de lado a lado y asintió— Dos largos días donde no has hecho nada sino acostarte como un tronco y yo me he tenido que quedar aquí y mirarte mientras otros protegían nuestras fronteras.

Por primera vez, Derek realmente miró a su alrededor. Él y Stiles estaban solos en el pequeño claro, callado y pacífico y rebosante de magia— ¿Otros?

Stiles bufó— No sabes nada ¿Verdad?

—Estaba un poco preocupado _muriendo_ antes de venir aquí— respondió bruscamente— Me disculpo por no pensar en hacer más preguntas.

Stiles resopló y se rascó la cabeza— Boyd y Erica. Los conocerás cuando vuelvan.

— ¿A dónde han ido? —preguntó Derek.

Stiles se encogió de hombros y dejó su posición agachada para estar sentado en la roca, largas piernas balanceándose— Sureste, creo. Es donde los árboles lloran más fuerte ¿Puedes escucharlos?

— ¿Escuchar a los árboles? —repitió Derek, seguro de haber escuchado mal— ¿Los árboles hablan?

Stiles lo miró como si fuera un completo idiota— Claro que hablan. No estoy sorprendido que no sepas escuchar— cruzó los brazos y murmuró entre dientes— Estúpidos humanos.

— ¿Por qué odias tanto a los humanos?

— ¿Por qué tú no? —contradijo Stiles, sus fieros ojos fijados en Derek— Madre me dijo sobre tu herida, porque viniste a ella. Maldito por un dios moribundo ¿No es así? Dime ¿Encontraron una bala de hierro en el cadáver? —sostuvo en alto un puño— ¿Así de grande?

Derek se puso rígido. Él no podía saber eso, era imposible; no le habían dicho a Satomi sobre eso ... ¿O sí?

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y se rió entre dientes— Balas de hierro de Irontown. Los humanos destruyen todo lo que tocan. Si quieres culpar a alguien por esto, deberías culparlos a ellos.

Derek sintió un frío súbito a pesar de lo cálido del claro— ¿Ha pasado esto antes?

Stiles asintió gravemente— Las balas son veneno. En el pecho de un dios se pudren, y corren enloquecidas por el bosque hasta que mueren o algo más las mata. Como has visto.

—El jabalí casi destruye nuestra aldea— dijo Derek— Lo hubiera hecho, si mis hermanas y yo no hubiéramos ...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo, porque a pesar de que lo hecho está hecho, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría el bosque ante él abiertamente admitiendo haber matado a un dios. Derek respiró hondo para calmarse, aunque no le sirvió de nada— ¿Quieres decir que esto— se hizo un gesto a sí mismo— podría suceder otra vez? ¿Podría pasarle a otras personas?"

Otros, tal vez de pueblos más pequeños sin sacerdotisas o de familias sin conexión con el bosque. Otras personas que no tendrían ningún otro recurso, se verían obligadas a vivir los días restantes con un dolor que Derek solo había experimentado por menos de la mitad de uno.

—Dudo que madre haga miembros de la tribu de lobos a más humanos— dijo Stiles.

No era lo que quiso decir, pero de todas maneras no importaba— No pueden hacer esto— dijo Derek— ¡Tienen que saber lo que hace!

Stiles bufó— Como si les importara otra cosa que no fuera su precioso hierro. Quemarían todo este bosque si les consiguiera un pedazo más de ello.

Derek sacudió su cabeza. No podía permitir que esto le pasara a alguien más, no podía— Si pudiéramos hablar con ellos, tal vez…

Stiles dejó escapar una risa áspera y triste— ¿Hablar con ellos? ¿Y cómo propones hacer eso? ¿Vas a subir a las paredes de madera de Irontown y exigir hablar con Lady Victoria? No puedes, porque ni siquiera puedes salir de los límites de este bosque. Y la única vez que vienen aquí es para quemar cosas y excavar la montaña. Y eso es asumiendo que te escucharán, cosa que no harían.

El cabello de la nuca de Derek se erizó ante las palabras desdeñosas— No lo sabes. No puedes saber eso.

Stiles saltó de su roca y aterrizó a su lado, incómodamente cerca— ¿No puedo saberlo? ¿Habías estado alguna vez fuera de tu pequeña aldea antes de que acudieras a mamá en busca de ayuda? No sabes nada de Irontown ni de los humanos allí. No escuchan a nadie.

— ¿Así que realmente has tratado de hablar con ellos? —Preguntó Derek. De alguna manera, lo dudaba mucho.

Los labios de Stiles se adelgazaron y todos sus ángulos parecían volverse más agudos, sus ojos ámbar ardían en los de Derek— No lo he hecho— dijo en voz baja y tensa— Pero conozco a alguien que lo hizo. Alguien que pensó que podía hacer las paces entre los humanos y el bosque. Lady Victoria la mató por eso.

Derek luchó para no alejarse de la ira apenas contenida que prácticamente vibraba de la piel de Stiles. Estaba vagamente consciente de que la magia en el aire cambiaba; incluso las plantas a su alrededor parecían endurecerse y sisear, buscando un objetivo para su furia.

—Entonces, no, humano— Stiles escupió la palabra y saltó de nuevo a la roca— No he tratado hablar.

Derek quería preguntar a quién habían matado, qué había sido de Stiles. Pero incluso él podía ver cuando un tema estaba demasiado cerca del corazón para discutirlo— Derek— dijo en su lugar.

Stiles frunció el ceño y ladeó su cabeza— ¿Qué?

—Mi nombre es Derek. Ya que ya no soy humano, podrías usarlo.

—Hmph— Stiles levantó la nariz al aire— Todavía eres un humano en lo que a mí respecta.

Derek sintió un gruñido en la parte posterior de su garganta. Este chico era _exasperante_ — Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer para ser un lobo?

Stiles sonrió ferozmente— Oh, ya verás.

Antes de que Derek pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Stiles saltó de la roca al tronco del árbol más cercano, trepó entre las ramas y desapareció.

***

Aparentemente, Satomi le pidió a Stiles que se quedara con él solamente hasta que despertara, porque Derek no lo vió por el resto de la tarde. 

Sin Stiles ahí para darle algo en lo que enfocarse, la fuerza de sus sentidos volvió vengativamente. Derek cerró sus ojos y respiró superficialmente, primero obligándose a pensar solamente en lo que podía escuchar, después únicamente en lo que podía oler. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo se sentó ahí, peleando consigo mismo, pero eventualmente pudo abrir sus ojos otra vez y sin sentirse abrumado.

Lentamente, se levantó, sus piernas débiles como un potro recién nacido. Su estómago retumbó de nuevo, encontró la bolsa de carne de Stiles y tomó unas tiras más para comer antes de que fuera a explorar.

Había asumido correctamente que estaba en un claro en el bosque, pero en realidad se encontraba en una isla en el centro de un estanque profundo y tranquilo. Otras islas cubiertas de hierba salpicaban la superficie del agua a su alrededor, así como algunos árboles. Aunque el estanque no era pequeño, el bosque era más grande y las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban las orillas eran lo suficientemente grandes para mantener la mayor parte del área a la sombra. El aire aquí se sentía más pesado de lo normal, reverente, y Derek tuvo la sensación de que no era donde los lobos normalmente se quedaban. Se preguntó si Satomi lo había traído aquí para curarse. Este parecía ser el lugar para ello.

No había nada en la isla aparte de una roca, la cama de Derek y el árbol que Stiles había trepado, así que Derek se quitó la ropa y nadó hasta la orilla, sosteniendo la ropa sobre su cabeza para mantenerla casi seca. Hasta el momento, no había visto la piel o el cabello de Stiles o Satomi o "los otros", quienquiera que fueran. Parecía que los únicos otros seres vivos en el bosque eran aves, bichos, conejos y los ocasionales kodamas, que colgaban de las ramas de los árboles y miraban con curiosidad a Derek antes de sacudir sus cabezas y desvanecerse entre sus árboles.

Era extraño estar tan solo. Incluso si a veces lo prefería en el pueblo, siempre había alguien cerca, Laura y Cora, o alguien que necesitaba ayuda con algo o que simplemente dejaba comida o un frasco prestado o un animal para el comercio. Aquí, si se podía creer a Stiles, eran los únicos dos humanos por millas.

Ociosamente, se frotó el brazo, donde la enojada marca negra de la maldición había desaparecido por completo, tal como Satomi había prometido. Él, de hecho, viviría.

Inesperadamente, sus pensamientos volvieron a su conversación con Stiles y las balas de Irontown. Qué firme Stiles había sido en cuanto a que no escucharían.

Tenía razón; Derek tenía poca experiencia con personas afuera de su propia aldea. Y los lobos tenían todo el derecho de proteger y defender su territorio si lo necesitaban. Pero odiaba la idea de muerte innecesaria, la manera en la que podía ver el ciclo continuar a menos que alguien interfiriera.

Derek pasó sus manos por su cabello y gruñó. Su madre había sido la diplomática, rasgo que sólo Laura había heredado. Derek lógicamente sabía cuando uno necesitaba usar las palabras para lograr algo, pero usualmente no entendía como se suponía que debía usarlas.

Él prácticamente podía escuchar la voz de su madre en su mente, callada e insistente.

_No puedes dejar que esto le pase a alguien más. Tienes que encontrar una manera de detener la pelea y hacer la paz antes de que hagan a todos los dioses del bosque demonios._

Derek quiere preguntarle como, quiere saber que se suponía que él debía hacer si se supone que estaba atrapado en el bosque, pero la única cosa que sintió fue la urgencia de hacer algo. Los detalles, exactamente, permanecieron vagos.

— ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?

Derek giró y se agachó en una posición defensiva, alcanzando instintivamente por su cuchillo antes de recordar que no tenía uno. Stiles se paró detrás de él, ceño fruncido y cabeza ladeada hacia un lado.

Lentamente, Derek se enderezó— No me había dado cuenta que había otro lugar donde debía estar.

El ceño de Stiles sólo se profundizó y se acercó un paso, sus ojos ámbar examinando a Derek— ¿Dónde está tu ropa?

 _Oh_. Calor sofocó su cuerpo entero y Derek agarró la pila de ropa que olvidó ponerse después de nadar. Tiró de sus pantalones, su cara ardía mientras lo hacía— Tuve que nadar para salir de la isla. No quería mojarla.

—Se suponía que debías seguirme— dijo Stiles. Aparentemente su interés en la falta de ropa de Derek desapareció en cuanto dicha ropa fue puesta.

Derek pasó su camisa sobre su cabeza— No dijiste que debía seguirte.

Stiles ensanchó sus ojos inocentemente— ¿No lo hice?

No, seguramente _no_ lo hizo. Derek cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo fulminó con la mirada.

De todas maneras, Stiles no se acobardó. Sonrió descaradamente y se recargó en un árbol— Mi mente debió haberlo pasado por alto. Aún así, podrías haber seguido el olor de regreso al guarida.

Derek quiso rechinar los dientes— ¿Qué olor?

— ¿El mío? ¿El de madre? ¿Uno de los otros?

Derek apretó los puños varias veces para evitar arremeter contra Stiles— Puedo oler miles de cosas en este bosque y apenas puedo separarlas. ¿Cómo voy a reconocer el _tuyo_ lo suficiente para seguirlo?

Stiles se separó del árbol— Bueno, supongo que eso puede ser tu primera lección— sostuvo en alto su brazo— Olfatéame.

Derek parpadeó. Seguramente escuchó mal— ¿Qué?

Stiles meneó su mano— Necesitas aprender como rastrear por el olor. Así es como empiezas— todavía escéptico, Derek se inclinó hacia delante, nariz cerca de la mano de Stiles, e inhaló profundamente.

No tenía palabras para describir el olor que inhaló. Era cálido y vivo como el bosque en un día de verano, con un matiz de sal y lluvia. Era luminoso y familiar, como pan horneándose en la chimenea. Era fresco y verde, como el nuevo césped en primavera.

Era cientos de cosas diferentes juntas y Derek quería más. No quería nada más que respirar esta esencia por el resto de su vida y…

—Derek.

Parpadeó ante el sonido estrangulado de su nombre, y Derek se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba inclinado sobre la mano de Stiles, sino que lo tenía apretado contra un árbol, con la nariz contra el cuello de Stiles. Un inestable ba-thump, ba-thump llenó sus oídos, y le tomó a Derek un momento entender de dónde venía.

Se enderezó, pero no pudo alejarse un poco más— Puedo escuchar tu latido del corazón.

Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump. Stiles parecía que estaba tratando de encogerse en el árbol— Bien por ti. Ahora muévete, así podemos ir a casa.

Derek se obligó a dar un paso atrás y luego otro. Una parte nueva de él se quejó de alejarse de Stiles, de la pérdida de ese aroma tentador. Sin embargo, el latido del corazón de Stiles disminuyó cuando Derek se alejó.

 _Te tiene miedo_ , le informó su mente servicialmente. Derek apretó los dientes contra un gruñido. Stiles lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, por un momento más antes de que su rostro volviera a sonreír— ¿Crees que puedes seguir el paso, humano?

Antes de que Derek pudiera corregirlo, Stiles salió a través del bosque, sus pies descalzos apenas tocaban el suelo.

Derek inhaló profundamente, notó el olor y lo siguió.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba convencido de que Stiles lo llevó por el camino más vago desde el estanque hasta la guarida. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se habían replegado, y Derek estaba seguro de que habían ido en un círculo completo al menos dos veces. Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de castigo, probablemente debido al olfateo. Se preguntó si había roto alguna regla no declarada acercándose a Stiles, oliendo su cuello en lugar de su mano.

No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora, excepto disculparse. Tan pronto como vuelva a _ver_ a Stiles, por supuesto.

Porque, aunque Derek estaba razonablemente seguro de que era más rápido que Stiles y nunca perdió el rastro del olor, no lo vio ni una vez durante toda su excursión por el bosque. Él era o muy rápido o muy bueno escondiéndose. Probablemente ambos.

Finalmente, Derek captó otras esencias junto a la de Stiles, muy diferentes, pero todas con una nota similar. Se detuvo en el acto, tratando de identificar que era lo que las hacía similares-pero-diferentes, pero después de unos momentos, se rindió y simplemente las siguió.

El sendero lo llevó hacia arriba a una cueva con una entrada en forma de triángulo formada por dos gigantes rocas grises apoyadas entre ellas y una tercera losa en la parte de arriba. Satomi estaba desparramada sobre la losa superior, su masiva cabeza descansando en sus patas delanteras y dos colas blancas agitándose contra la roca. Stiles acostado en el césped en frente de la cueva, jugando con otros dos lobos blancos los cuales Derek habría llamado “grandes” si no hubiera conocido a Satomi primero.

Toda el área olía a hogar y familia y lobos, y una abrumadora ola de añoranza lo golpeó. Extrañaba a Laura y Cora tanto que hizo que tambaleara, y tuvo que descansar su mano en un árbol cercano para quedarse parado.

Satomi levantó la cabeza cuando se aproximó y se mofó— Veo que finalmente te uniste a nosotros, hijo de Talia.

Derek esperó otro segundo hasta que su piernas pudieron llevarlo y entonces caminó hacia ella— Rastrear por olor no es tan sencillo como suena.

Si Satomi pudo leer su nostalgia, no dio indicación de ello. Ella sacudió una de sus colas hacia él— Aparentas haberte curado bien. Ven aquí arriba.

_Arriba_ , claro, estando la losa en la parte superior de la cueva. Derek miró de reojo las piedras escarpadas. No estaba seguro de _poder_ subir hasta ahí.

Stiles se levantó de donde estaba rodando en el suelo con uno de los otros lobos y se lanzó por el lado de las rocas tan rápido que Derek casi no lo vio. Le dio a Derek una sonrisa arrogante, y luego saltó de la losa y aterrizó ligeramente en el suelo.

Bueno. Si Stiles podría hacerlo, Derek podría hacerlo.

Le tomó un par de intentos, pero la tercera vez, Derek se arrastró lo suficientemente arriba de la roca para agarrar el borde de la losa y levantarse por el resto del camino.

Satomi no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarlo o aconsejarlo, solamente lo miró con esos antiguos ojos amarillos. Seguramente no era buena idea fulminar a un dios con la mirada, pero aún así Derek frunció el ceño.

La única respuesta fue una ceja alzada y un golpecito en la oreja— Tienes un largo camino que recorrer— dijo Satomi— Necesitarás entrenamiento antes de la luna llena.

—La… ¿Qué? —Derek se sentó en la roca calentada por el sol— ¿Qué pasa en la luna llena?

—La magia es más fuerte en la luna llena— dijo Satomi suavemente— Sacará al lobo en ti y te transformarás. Con práctica, serás capaz de controlar tu transformación, pero hasta entonces, pasarás cada luna llena como un lobo.

— ¿Cambiaré de regreso?

—Tan pronto como el sol se levante.

Derek miró hacia abajo a los dos lobos jugando con Stiles en el césped— ¿Ellos son como yo?

Satomi siguió la dirección de su mirada— No. Boyd y Erica son mis hijos. Serán responsables de tu entrenamiento, ayudándote a entender lo que puedes hacer ahora que eres un lobo en adición a tu control.

Derek asintió, porque ¿Qué más podría hacer? Podía escuchar latidos y oler miles de cosas nuevas y ahora él iba a cambiar completamente en un lobo en luna llena. Las historias sobre los dioses nunca hablaban de algo como _esto_.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó. Mientras Satomi estuviera ahí y sintiéndose habladora, Derek estaba decidido a aprovecharse de ello.

Él juró que la esquina de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa— ¿Qué has notado nuevo sobre ti, hijo de Talia?

Eso tomó no más de un segundo de pensar— Puedo escuchar y oler más— dijo Derek— Puedo rastrear por olfato ahora.

—Mientras vas aprendiendo, aprenderás a discernir emociones del olor de una persona y el latido de su corazón. Serás capaz de diferenciar las mentiras de las verdades, saber si están felices, nerviosos, tristes o asustados— ella posó su cabeza sobre sus patas y entrecerró los ojos— Deberías ser más fuerte que antes, aunque no sabría decirte cuanto. Sanarás más rápido de las heridas y la enfermedad no llegará a ti. Y una vez que aprendas control sobre tu transformación, podrás cambiar por partes, sacar tus colmillos o tus ojos o tus garras cuando las necesites.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Derek.

Satomi cerró sus ojos completamente— Todo lo que puedo recordar. Deberías empezar tu entrenamiento lo más pronto posible. La luna llena sale en unos días.

Derek se levantó para bajar de la gran loza y se inclinó torpemente. Puede que esté viviendo con lobos ahora, pero seguía poseyendo los modales que su madre le enseñó— Gracias, Satomi, gran diosa de los lobos, por su ayuda y sus respuestas.

Ella bufó, mandando una pequeña nube de hojas rodando fuera de la loza y hacia el aire— Ahora eres uno de nosotros, hijo de Talia. Aunque aprecio tu respeto, solo llámame Satomi.

Derek inclinó de nuevo, atónito ante la idea de referirse a un dios tan informalmente— Sí, Satomi.  
  
Simplemente el nombre se sentía extraño al decirlo, pero Satomi simplemente sonrió y se acostó sobre su costado. Derek estaba apunto de bajar de las rocas cuando Satomi habló nuevamente.

—No olvides, hijo de Talia, mi poder te protege solamente dentro de este bosque. Si sales, tu humanidad regresará por completo, y también tu maldición.

Aunque él ya sabía sobre eso antes de aceptar este trato, escucharlo de nuevo hizo que Derek se estremeciera a pesar del calor del sol— No se preocupe. No lo haré.

***

Con dos nuevos lobos blancos por conocer, el primer pensamiento de Derek fue que nunca sería capaz de distinguir la diferencia entre Boyd y Erica. Tenían aproximadamente el mismo tamaño y el mismo color, ambos con una sola cola en comparación con los dos de Satomi. Sin embargo, esa preocupación duró solo dos minutos después de conocerlos. Erica era más ruidosa y más abiertamente juguetona, mordisqueando coquetamente a Derek y Stiles cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Boyd estaba perfectamente feliz de tomar una siesta al sol y parecía tolerar la exuberancia de Erica y la energía de Stiles, pero Derek atrapó la forma en que su cola golpeaba felizmente en el suelo cuando jugaban.

También olían diferente, descubrió Derek. Erica era algo brillante y eléctrica, mientras que Boyd le recordaba la rica tierra y los viejos árboles. Pero debajo de todo estaba el mismo olor que había olido cuando entró por primera vez en el claro, el que retorció su corazón y lo hizo pensar en su hogar.

Ese debe ser el olor de la manada.

Derek se olfateó a escondidas, preguntándose si se había transferido a él todavía, pero probablemente no. Solo había estado en el bosque durante dos días, y la mayor parte de ese tiempo había estado dormido en la isla en el estanque.

No es que tuviera que preocuparse por cómo olía ahora. No, ahora mismo, tenía que preocuparse mucho más por controlar su cambio.

Se miró las manos con enojo y, por lo que se sintió como la centésima vez, quiso que sus garras salieran. Por lo que pareció la centésima vez, no pasó nada.

Derek se quejó y Erica se acercó a sus manos para olfatear. Podría haber sido más pequeña que Satomi, pero su nariz todavía era del tamaño del puño de Derek— ¿Estás seguro de que eres un lobo? Debería ser más fácil para ti sacar tus garras. Tal vez la mordida de madre no haya tomado por completo.

Derek la miró ferozmente y olfateó exageradamente, esperando probar que estaba equivocada.— Hueles a sangre.

Erica empujó su hombro con su nariz, casi derribándolo.— Comí un venado para almorzar, por supuesto que huelo a sangre. Deberías intentarlo de nuevo. ¡Busca a tu lobo interior y sácalo a jugar!

No muy lejos, Boyd resopló desde donde estaba tratando de tomar una siesta.— Suenas ridícula.

Erica se abalanzó hacia él y gruñó.— Es verdad.

Boyd ni siquiera abrió los ojos.— Todavía suenas ridícula.

Ella le dio un manotazo en las orejas.— Me gustaría verte explicar.

Derek suspiró y se frotó la frente. Boyd y Erica habían pasado tanto tiempo discutiendo como "entrenándose", y no se sentía como si él hubiera progresado.

Dirigió su atención a Stiles, quien estaba descansando debajo de un árbol y masticando una tira de carne seca. Que gran ayuda era.

Sin nada que perder, Derek se acercó a él y se quedó allí hasta que Stiles lo miró con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Derek.

Stiles frunció el ceño.— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo controlas esto? —Derek movió los dedos.— ¿Cómo funciona el cambio para ti?

Stiles apretó la mandíbula y volvió a mirar el trozo de carne en sus manos.— ¿Por qué me preguntas? Erica y Boyd son quienes te están entrenando.

Derek volvió a mirarlos, donde Erica ahora estaba jalando la oreja de Boyd a manera de juego y gruñendo.— Sí, son de mucha ayuda— dijo de manera seca.— Te estoy preguntando porque eres como yo, y si…

—No soy como tú— Stiles lo interrumpió.

Derek suspiró y apretó sus labios, tratando de no mostrar su frustración con todo este proceso.— Quiero decir que claramente has aprendido control, así que…

Stiles no lo miró a los ojos.— No puedo ayudarte.

—Pero…

—Ya dije que no puedo— la voz de Stiles era frágil.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué diablos no? —Derek estalló.

Por un largo momento, estaba convencido de que Stiles no le respondería, y tendría que resignarse a tratar de entender a dos lobos que no tenían idea de lo que era ser humano.

—No puedo cambiar— dijo finalmente Stiles en voz baja.

— ¿No puedes? —Derek no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.— ¿La mordida no funcionó, o…?

—Nunca fui mordido.

¿Nunca mordido? —¿Eres completamente humano?

Stiles estaba de pie, a centímetros de Derek, con la cara torcida de ira.— ¡No soy humano! Nunca seré humano. ¡Soy un lobo! Solo porque no puedo cambiar como tú, no me hace menos que uno.

Con eso, Stiles se lanzó al bosque y desapareció de la vista, dejando a Derek tambaleándose con… lo que sea que acababa de suceder.

—Eso fue lo incorrecto de decir— dijo Erica.

Derek saltó; no la había oído acercarse. Por su sonrisa, supuso que ella se había dado cuenta.— No me digas— dijo secamente, para distraerla.

—No le gusta que le recuerden que mamá no puede morderlo.

—¿No puede? —eso fue inesperado.— ¿Por qué no puede?

Erica se sentó en cuclillas y se rascó la oreja.— Ella nos dijo que la mordida lo mataría.

Derek miró hacia el bosque, donde Stiles había desaparecido.— ¿Cómo podría ella saber eso?

—Tendrías que preguntarle a ella— dijo Erica.— Ahora, vamos. Solo tenemos unos días para prepararte para la luna llena. De lo contrario, será una aventura para todos nosotros.

No estaba seguro de cómo ella se las arreglaba para sonar alegre y ominosa al mismo tiempo, pero lo hizo.— Realmente no me gusta la forma en que dices eso.

Erica le lamió la oreja.— Eso es porque eres inteligente. ¡Vamos! Saca esas garras y dame un golpe.

Derek volvió a sentarse con un suspiro y se concentró en sus manos. Este iba a ser un día largo.


End file.
